


Stucktoria

by MarcoFro5



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bisexuality, Clothed Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: Sveta finds a cool hole in the wall spot in the City.
Relationships: Victoria Dallon/Sveta
Kudos: 28





	Stucktoria

Sveta recognized that ass. She’d looked up to it many times, both in the metaphorical and literal sense. That butt had made her jealous on multiple occasions, the curves and shape a reminder of what Sveta lacked. Even with this new body that she was so thankful for, it would take some time to reach that level. It was good motivation at least when she saw it now, especially when in the gym, Sveta making a point to add a few squats at the end of her workout.

It was good motivation for other things too, Sveta thought, its image burned into her mind’s eye enough that she could probably pick it out in a crowd. There wasn’t a crowd in this alley though, a shortcut between the City and train station. There was just her and her best friend’s ass sticking out of a brick wall.

“Victoria?” Sveta said to the wall.

There was a pause, the legs hanging out shifting a bit before going still. 

“No?” Victoria’s voice called out. 

“Victoria, what the heck are you doing?”

Another pause. Sveta got closer to where she was stuck. She was in her civvies, some athletic shoes and leggings, and wasn’t acting with any urgency that suggested she was in actual trouble on the other side. 

“I tried taking a shortcut and got stuck.”

“A shortcut through a building?”

“Yeah,” the muffled voice said. 

Sveta sighed, exaggerating it and hoping Victoria could hear it. 

“Are you at least okay? No one on the other side with a gun to your head?”

“No, I’m just stuck.”

Sveta watched for any leg kicks or signs that she was under attack. Nothing. She really was just stuck there in this wall in a dark alley. 

“So what, you just decided to dive through a building to get through the other side? That’s insanely reckless.”

There was another pause from the woman wedged in the wall.

“Master stranger protocols,” Victoria finally said.

“You can’t just use the protocols to get out of answering questions.”

“Does it matter how I got in here, just help me out.”

The bottom half lurched forward, the cracks in the wall spiderwebbing out a little further as Victoria tried using her flight to no avail. The entire building shook and Sveta grabbed her legs to keep her from bringing the whole thing down.

“Careful! You’re too strong and whatever part of the building you speared yourself through, it’s apparently important.” 

Her flight stopped and the legs slumped back down in Sveta’s hands.. 

“Just hang tight and I’ll call Rain to carve you out or something.”

“Sveta, I swear to god if you let Rain see me like this then there will be hell to pay.”

“Fine, then I’ll get Tristan to rig up some-”

“I need *you* Sveta.”

It may just be her body getting used to its new configuration, but Sveta felt her heart skip a beat from the way she said that. Or maybe she was just reading into things, it was impossible to tell with Victoria. An entire wall separated the two of them but Sveta felt really close to her right now.

“What do you need me to do?” Sveta asked, getting a better grip on Victoria’s calves from behind her like she was holding a wheelbarrow. A wagon, she thought, trying and failing to avert her eyes from the round butt in front of her. “Forcefield can’t claw you out?”

“I don’t think so, it’s not playing nice right now after it shut off and left me in here.”

“Wait, it did what?”  
“Master stranger.”

Sveta rolled her eyes, effect lost by Victoria not being able to see it.

“On three okay? I’ll use my flight and then you just sort of guide me out.”

“Okay, you count,” Sveta said, squaring her feet.

“One!”

The legs rose and Sveta had to reposition her fingers so she had a better grip.

“Two!”

She opted for higher up on the leg, grabbing at the soft spot above Victoria’s knees, but not quite thigh. Victoria’s body was impossibly light like this, flight lifting her bottom half up and legs together so that it was parallel to the cobblestone below her. Sveta had to lean forward a bit, chin almost nestling into the valley between Victoria’s legs and giving her quite a view ahead at her butt where the material wedged up from being drawn tight.

“Three!”

Sveta pulled, using as much leverage as she could to yank Victoria into the alley. It was working, her teammate’s slender stomach sliding out from the other side of the wall. Suddenly she stopped and there was a thud. Sveta yanked again and Victoria’s curses were what clued her in on why they had stopped.

Sveta had been so focused on her ass that she had forgotten the *other* things that made her incredibly jealous when she saw Victoria.

“Sv-Sveta! Why the hell would you pull?! You almost ripped my tits off, fuck.”

“Sorry, I was…distracted,” Sveta said, watching Victoria’s body rise and fall from her heavy breaths.

“Push me back in some, this sucks.”

It looked uncomfortable, her body hinged at her navel instead of her hips, no longer using her flight for whatever reason. Sveta used her handhold on Victoria’s knees to push and was met with resistance. What the hell? She tried again and Victoria didn’t budge.

“It’s not working, are your boobs stuck in the wall?”

“No, I’m just bottom heavy,” Victoria lied. “Try pushing from higher up.”

“What? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Just do it, please. I’m getting hungry and would rather not die like this.”

Sveta moved her hands further up, pressing up against Victoria’s thighs. Sveta pushed, with not so much as an inch moving. 

“Higher.”

“Victoria.”

“Higher, please Sveta. Thank you so much for helping.”

Sveta edged up her legs until fingers met the bottom of Victoria’s ass cheeks, sliding underneath so that they were squished between butt and thigh. She pushed. Nothing.

“Victoria, I know you’re just using your flight to-”

“Sveta, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now, just grab my ass and push me.”

Sveta did, grabbing a hold of Victoria’s butt. It was firmer than it looked, but then again it had never been particularly “bubbly”. From the fleeting peeks she’d made over the years, Sveta knew Mark was the only one in that family with any genes in that department. No, Victoria’s butt was shaped from long nights in the gym and Sveta could feel that effort between her fingers now. Sveta pushed and there was no resistance, Victoria’s body sliding through the hole until her thighs met brick.

“Harder.”

“Victoria, what the fuck?”

“I’m just trying to get out of this wall Sveta, we’ll need a lot more force to push me out.”

Sveta let go of Victoria’s butt and crossed her arms. 

“Are you even stuck in there or is this just you being some pervert?”

“I’m stuck,” Victoria said, wiggling her hips in the wall. “Just...I won’t make you help me if you don’t want to. I’m sure my forcefield will come back sooner or later and get me out. But I wanted you to be the one to help me out of here.”

“Oh my god, you knew I would see you like this.”

“Master.”

“You know I take this shortcut to the base and that I’d come cheek to cheek with you hanging out of a wall.”

“Stranger.”

“How long have you been plotting this? Were you just flying and following me around the City from errand to errand until shoving yourself headfirst into a building hoping I’d notice you stuck?”

“Protocols.”

“That’s not good enough,” Sveta said. “If you wanted whatever the heck this even is then you could’ve just asked me. I need to know why you went through all of this trouble instead of just approaching me like a friend. I don’t like being tricked.”

Wind whipped through the alley and Victoria crossed her legs, kicking the cobblestone with her toe.

“Asking isn’t easy,” Victoria said.

“No, it’s not,” Sveta said, feeling bad about making her tackle that question. But this was important. “But, I want it to be easy when it’s between us. We’re friends, best friends, we shouldn’t beat around the bush about what we want,”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Sveta said, stepping forward. She grabbed a handful of Victoria’s butt and squeezed it. “Now, let’s get you unstuck okay?”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Really, don’t mention this to anyone, Ashley would kill me if she found out.”

Even though it had never crossed her mind before, Sveta’s mind swam in thoughts of the three of them together. It wasn’t a secret that Sveta and Ashley didn’t get along, but for a moment she could see them *together* in that way, Sveta on this side of the wall while Ashley was with Victoria’s top half. An entire wall between them was enough for the fantasy to work in Sveta’s mind. 

“Hey, that hurts and not in a way that feels good,” Victoria said.

“Sorry!” Sveta said. Her grip had tightened while she was lost in thought and when she let go she could make out tears where her nails had pierced the material. “Shoot, you don’t care about these leggings do you?”

“No,they’re just from some mall kiosk.”

“Good.”

Sveta wiggled her fingers into the holes she made in the leggings and pulled, tearing the fabric and exposing Victoria’s pale ass. A black thong raced down from the top of her waist until it was swallowed up and out of sight. Sveta was close enough that she could watch the wind give chills to Victoria’s skin. She soothed it, running a thumb over Victoria’s butt and spreading her left cheek apart, getting a better look at the thong. Sveta let go, cheek smacking back against the other, the whistling wind robbing her of the satisfying sound as they met.

It was weird, seeing Victoria vulnerable like this. Sveta wished that they were closer, to see her face and hear her voice without a brick wall keeping it from her. Not that this was something she had ever given much thought beyond curiosity and lingering feelings the morning after rather *imaginative* dreams. Before she had moved in with Victoria and Ashley, Sveta was able to dismiss those urges with ease. Now it was more difficult, long showers more frequent with the source of that lust only a room away. 

And that’s all it was, lust and curiosity. Nothing heavy, nothing serious. Nothing that the two of them would sink into, struggling to reach the surface once over. This was playful and light, something that could lift them up and make them feel weightless for just a little while. Or maybe more than a little while.

“Here you are, butt out in public, and I’m still pretty sure you’re more decent now than when you were flying around in those booty shorts.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t love that costume,” Victoria said, kicking her leg up to hit Sveta’s behind with her heel. 

Sveta retaliated with a smack to Victoria’s ass, her body jolting after the spank and skin flashing red.

“I really, truly hated it,” Sveta said. “But I love this look.”

Sveta continued to tear the leggings apart, more of the flesh underneath coming into view. She eventually made a window, Victoria’s butt spilling out from the frame. Sveta got low and grabbed a cheek with each hand, spreading them apart and pushing forward. The resistance that met her wasn’t from Victoria, but from the wall itself. It was like trying to shove an egg through a bottle, difficult but not impossible if they did it the right way. 

She put her shoulder into it, thumb finding its way to Victoria’s thong, inches below her backdoor. Sveta pushed harder, her cheek pressed up against Victoria’s and shoulder helping to lift her butt up some for more leverage.

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to brute force it,” Victoria groaned. 

“Any ideas then?”

“Shred some layers maybe?”

Sveta didn’t need any more permission. It took some pulling to get the leggings out from where they were wedged in the wall, but she managed. Inch by inch, she peeled them back and down her body until reaching her thighs. It was easier at that point, the tight fabric sliding down shaved legs until reaching her knees. 

“We should probably free you of this too,” Sveta said, grabbing a hold of the thong’s waistband and snapping it. “You know, to reduce the weight I’m pushing.”

“Of course, great thinking,” Victoria said, arching her back. 

With great care, Sveta took off Victoria’s underwear, the material so far wedged up her ass that it was like peeling off a band-aid. Sveta ran a finger over Victoria’s crotch after pulling the thong down and to her knees. She slid inside, rubbing the only other pussy she’d ever touched beside her own. She was able to exit as smoothly as she entered, finger slick.

“For someone supposedly trapped, you sure seem to be enjoying yourself,” Sveta said, wiping the moisture on the small of Victoria’s back in a lazy figure eight.

“I guess I’m just really *grateful* I have such a good friend during this stressful time.”

Again with that wiggling, Victoria thrusting her hips back into Sveta, ass jiggling in the slightest of ways. Sveta grabbed her butt again and spread it, wedging her hand between each cheek. Either on purpose or from anticipation, Victoria clenched, trying and failing to squeeze her butt together. Victoria’s asshole winked at her, the dark, rippled ring flexing in the sea of pale flesh. 

Sveta couldn’t help but touch her there, wet finger coating the wrinkled skin and the wind cooling it. Victoria mewled, a sound between a groan and a whine coming from the other side of the wall. Her body squirmed, legs trembling as her knees buckled under the pressure.

“Relax for me,” Sveta said, finger resting on Victoria’s button, ready to push it and make her do a lot more than moan. “It’s going to be a lot easier to push you out of there if you’re not so tense.”

There wasn’t a verbal response, but Victoria’s body reacted. Her ass went from something that fought against Sveta’s hold to something she could squeeze and move around with ease. She didn’t, keeping Victoria just where she wanted her, bent over and asshole exposed. Sveta watched her hole stretch ever so slightly, relaxing even though it couldn’t have been easy.

“Good girl,” Sveta whispered, praying that Victoria didn’t actually hear her say it, a wave of cringe rushing through her from such a corny line she’d only heard in videos. She did give Victoria a soft pat on the butt though, a thanks for listening.

For how uncharted this territory was for her, Sveta felt oddly at ease. She was in control and making her best friend feel good in a way she hadn’t been able to before. With her free hand, she reached down and lightly traced around Victoria’s pussy with her nail. Again, Victoria’s body reacted to her touch, her lower lips kissing together briefly before breathing out, ready to accept her. Sveta could do this for hours, touching her and teasing her and she was pretty sure Victoria would let her. But while this was delicious in its own way, Sveta knew that what came after she managed to get Victoria out of this hole would be much sweeter.

“I’m going to push now, try to stay relaxed okay?”

“Okay,” Victoria responded, voice a little shaky.

Sveta fingered her pussy, two fingers curling inside and pressing against soft, wet walls. Victoria squeezed, pussy hugging her tight and not wanting to let go as Sveta started to pump her fingers. She pulled out, slick with Victoria’s juices and moved quickly before the wind could ruin the moment, already feeling her fingers cool. She pushed into Victoria’s tight asshole and Victoria yelped, clenching even tighter. 

There was a thud and the wall shook. Did she punch it? 

“You’re doing great, Vic,” Sveta said, trying to ease her a bit and meaning her words. In the week that followed receiving this body, Sveta had tried experimenting in lots of ways she couldn’t before. It didn’t take long to discover that coming in through the backdoor wasn’t for her.

Sveta pushed, finger inching a little bit further inside as Sveta put her whole body into moving Victoria through the other side of the wall. She was surprised that it was actually working though, Victoria’s body getting stuffed as the wall swallowed up more of her waist. Sveta was surprised further though when she met resistance that wasn’t the wall. It couldn’t be easy, could it.

“Need me to slow down?”

Instead of a voice, Sveta’s phone rang, buzzing in her pocket. She “unzipped” part of her body, coordinating a bundle of tendrils down her shirt and to her pants pocket to get at her phone. It took some maneuvering, but she pulled the phone back up her shirt and used the tendrils to hold it in front of her face. 

“Why are you calling me?”

No response. Sveta booped the screen with her nose, hands busy and worried about scrping her screen if she used the tentacles, and rotated the phone clockwise to accept the call. She held it to her ear only to be met with heavy breathing. She pulled it away and looked at the screen, a mass of blonde hair letting her know it was a video call.

“I-I was having trouble hearing you,” Victoria said, even though the wind had died down and they had no problem before. “I figured it would help our, uh, communication if we were able to see each other.”

Victoria lifted her head up and Sveta could see the sweat and heat in her cheeks. 

“Hm, good idea,” Sveta said, pressing her finger deeper inside. Victoria’s face scrunched up, eyebrows rising and mouth ever so open that the brilliant white of her teeth showed. “Yeah, this definitely helps.”

Sveta felt her own body stir from the sight, like flint striking stone in the pit of her stomach until it caught fire. She wondered if she could break the wall herself, tear through it brick by brick so that she could enjoy Victoria fully. She probably could, but the burning heat from this charade was incredibly satisfying. No, she wanted to earn what came next.

“You look pretty,” Victoria huffed. Sveta felt that fire inside her get hotter, the heat rising until she felt it in her chest and cheeks. “Is that the lipstick I bought you?”

“Yeah,” Sveta said. The less she said, the better the chances she didn’t say something stupid after getting that compliment.

“It looks good on you.”

“Thanks,” Sveta said a warmth inside making her want to melt.

Victoria used her hands to fix her hair and Sveta noticed that her boobs were out, hanging there.

“Must be cold in there,” Sveta said, not hiding her stare when Victoria looked back at her. 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, it’s really chilly,” Victoria said. Sveta expected another blush from her but instead Victoria cupped her chest, pinching nipples that were already at attention. “I think it would really warm me up once you push me through.”

It was becoming too much for Sveta to handle and she unzipped more of her back, tendrils snaking out from under her shirt. She used some to lift the fabric up, trying her best not rip it but still snagging the hemline a few times. Sveta lifted her phone up higher so Victoria could get a better look at her as she pulled her shirt up and showed her breasts. A heathered, gray bra covered them, not that she needed the support or anything, she just felt better with one now that she could actually feel it against her. Victoria had insisted the honeymoon period of wearing them would wear off quickly.

“It’s nippy out here too,” Sveta said, not really caring that the dark fabric of the bra wasn’t showing just how stiff she had gotten. She was able to bring the phone closer to her chest with her tendrils, letting Victoria get a better look.

“Try pushing again, I think it’ll work this time,” Victoria said.

Sveta obliged, pulling her finger from Victoria’s ass and watching her wince before pushing forward. Victoria wasn’t using her flight this time and started to slide in more easily. They were close, in more ways than one. 

“What if you put your tendrils, uh, inside me and pushed from there? For more leverage of course,” Victoria said. Sveta glanced at the screen while she pushed, Victoria’s boobs swaying and rocking while her hands hung limp at her side.

Sveta’s inner fire was fully going now, a heat burning in her crotch that she desperately wanted to feed.

“As lovely as that sounds, I don’t think you’d like that very much,” Sveta said, resting from pushing by running her hands over Victoria’s butt to lightly pinch and flick the tender skin.

“Why not?” Victoria whined, a higher pitch than she probably intended. 

“Have you ever shaved your butt before?”

“Master Stra-”

“Victoria, I’m literally looking at your hairless asshole.” Sveta said, running a finger from the top of her crack to the bottom until she could press against Victoria’s pussy. “Unless you’re some savant with a razor, I’m sure you know what it’s like to be nicked there. Now, imagine being nicked from the *inside*.”

Sveta made sure to watch Victoria shudder after saying it.

“You couldn’t smooth your tendrils some?”

“I could, but it’d require concentration I’m not sure I can manage once I’m in the thick of it,” Sveta said, thrusting her fingers back into Victoria’s pussy and pumping them at a quicker pace than before. “I’ll try my best to give you as much *leverage* though.”

There wasn’t a response and Sveta checked her phone. Victoria’s head hung down but she could see her bitten lip and a breast squeezed tight. Sveta used tendrils from her neck to draw her hair back and make a crude ponytail. Some strands still hung loose but she had other hurdles to get past.

With a deep breath, Sveta leaned forward until her face met skin. She wiggled her head so that her nose could wedge right up against Victoria’s crack. Sveta kissed her, lips pressing firmly against Victoria’s asshole as she continued to finger her pussy. She desperately wished she could see that moment of realization from Victoria, face twisting in delight or shock at what she had done.

Sveta’s lips parted, just enough to let her tongue slip past so she could paint wet circles around Victoria’s hole. She smooched again, harder, pressing her lips against Victoria’s ass as firmly as she could while pushing with everything she had and feeling more of Victoria’s body going through the wall. There was nothing stopping her from pushing her through right now, and the both of them knew it. The fact that no flight or super strength resisted her was sign enough.

Still, Sveta pulled off, heaving out breaths that were more from a racing heart than the fact she was just smothered in her best friend’s ass. She slowed down her pace inside Victoria’s pussy and faced the phone.

“W-why did you stop?” Victoria said, taking heavy breaths of her own. 

Sveta moved her phone into position and pressed a button, the display of Victoria’s sweaty face shrinking and sweeping to the left, joined by two other displays to form a stacked pyramid of sorts. The one on the bottom right was of Sveta’s face, her lipstick somewhat smeared. She didn’t bother trying to get her chest in the shot, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the display stacked on top of their faces on her screen.

It was her phone’s camera, giving a very up-close and personal view of Victoria’s backside for her to see. Her asshole was centered, twitching in rhythm with her shuddered breathing. A near perfect circle of turquoise marked it.

“You said you liked my lipstick,” Sveta said, rubbing her lips together to try and fix where it had smudged. “But I really love the way it looks on you.”

She leaned forward again, using tendrils to keep the phone in place so Victoria could see her kiss her ass, leaving a lipstick imprint on her left cheek. Sveta heard a clicking sound and worried her tentacles had accidentally pressed something on her phone. But the sound came from the other side of the wall, Victoria apparently taking a screenshot. 

“Wow, you really must-”

“I want this, Sveta,” Victoria said, cutting her off. “I want you right next to me, in my arms, on the other side of this wall. Help me get there?”

“Of course,” Sveta said, voice hitching and making it come out shallow.

She didn’t move the phone or change its display, letting it capture her going down again. Sveta didn’t hesitate this time as her mouth connected with Victoria’s asshole, lips finding their place once more. This time she frenched her, tongue sliding past both her lips and Victoria’s ass, the tip spreading her open to fit more and more of itself inside. Sveta added a finger to the pair already in Victoria’s pussy, reaching deep while Victoria tried her best to ride and grind against them.

Inspiration struck and Sveta unfurled tendrils from her side, sending them down her body to do something about the *woo* feeling in her core. They travelled past her crotch, and towards Victoria’s leg. She wrapped around a leg at the knee and lifted it up, gingerly at first so she didn’t do any harm. Apparently picking up on what she wanted, Victoria added some flight to lighten the load, helping the tendrils lift the leg up with ease.

That unspoken communication from Victoria knowing exactly what she wanted just made her push harder, shoving her face into Victoria’s ass and slipping her tongue deeper inside. Sveta spread her legs, guiding Victoria’s leg to her crotch. She had never been more thankful that she was wearing her oldest pair of pants, the material thinned and worn out as the leg pressed against her pussy.

Sveta grinded, using the momentum of each push with her body to hump Victoria’s leg. It was just enough pressure for her to moan, vibrating against Victoria’s asshole. Victoria made it easy as well, aware enough to bend her leg so that Sveta could get at the ball of her kneecap. Moisture ran down her knuckles to her wrist and arm as she fingered Victoria.

Soon she would taste her, drink her in and *swallow*. She’d be able to satisfy herself and satisfy Victoria in turn. She smacked Victoria’s butt before grabbing a handful of ass and pushing it hard through the wall. Victoria’s body went through the wall with Sveta still licking inside of her. Sveta’s body unzipped as she kept pushing, letting her fit inside and out the other side, Victoria’s leg still pressed tight against her pussy.

She landed on top of Victoria in what must’ve been a bathroom, bodies colliding against tile. There was no thanks or apology or explanation or any words at all. Phones were tossed to the side and clothes were either torn or shed. Sveta was already on her, tongue and fingers leaving Victoria’s holes to find other spots of attack as Victoria flipped herself over so that she was on her back. Tendrils reached Victoria’s chest before anything else, rounded edges circling and squeezing each globe until bound, more coming to flick and smack her nipples. Victoria used flight to kiss at her collarbone and cheek, biting with intent to leave marks rather than make her feel anything impactful.

With every second, more of Victoria’s body was seized, tendrils hugging her tight as Sveta reoriented herself so that she was facing Victoria’s legs. Once settled, she rested her body down, practically sitting on Victoria’s face. It was a good choice, Victoria’s mouth doing much better work for her than her knee had. Sveta bent over, coming up short of her destination due to their height difference and then elongated her torso so that her head could get in between Victoria’s thighs. She had never tasted anything as sweet as this.


End file.
